


"Bauble."

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstore Owner Castiel, Curious Dean, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I’m sure I’m not remembering correctly and that I cannot find again because I wasn’t the one to find it in the first place but that went something like this: <em>I took your jacket by mistake and you have a lot of weird stuff in your pockets</em></p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where the prompt sounds adorably innocent and then Zation comes along and ruins that… (Really, you’d think it’d be about two people meeting and having an interesting conversation over coffee or something but nooooo…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bauble."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something-something, I suppose. But not everything have to be a multichapter angst/sex-fest :D (what?! who said that?!)
> 
> Just FYI, this has barely been proofread and definitely not beta’d. Expect shit.

  
  


"What the?" Dean pulled out his hand from his jacket pocket and looked at the shiny bauble he’d found in there.

Sam peered curiously at it and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, an old lady giving them a sour look when she almost walked right into them.

"Nice." Sammy said but it was clear from his tone that he didn’t know why Dean was confused by the content of his own pocket.

Problem was, Dean was pretty sure that wasn’t his bauble. He gave Sam a _look_ , which made his little brother smirk, and then he handed over the bauble to him so he could fish around the pocket some more, looking for his keys.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered when he after a whole minute still couldn’t find them.

"Dude, I’m getting late."

Dean sighed. "I _know_ but you know what? No keys, no car."

Sam sighed and then frowned before grabbing at Dean’s lapel, flipping it. "Uh, Dean?"

"What?" what the hell was this shit in his pockets? A fake casino chip, an empty lighter.

"Do you remember that helpful guy in the bookstore? The owner?"

The guy with the bluest fucking eyes, the perkiest ass, and the best cock-sucker lips Dean had ever seen in his whole maybe-maybe not bisexual life?

"Maybe." He grunted and pulled out a crumpled receipt. Okay, _that_ wasn’t uncommon in his pockets.

"Did you notice he had a jacket that kind of looked like yours?"

Well, Dean had been busy with trying to imagine the guy naked, so no.

"No."

Sam sighed and grabbed Dean’s arm to make him stop digging through the pockets. "Are you really not getting what I’m saying?"

Dean stared at his brother for a moment before looking down and taking a _really_ good look at his jacket. No wait… Not _his_ jacket.

"Son of a _bitch_."

Sam laughed and it sounded much more evil than it probably was. "Too busy staring at his ass?"

"You shut your face Samantha." Dean grumbled as he turned to walk back to the bookstore where he had driven Sam in the first place so that the little geek could get his dork on before a school project. He had earned lots of big brother-points there, damnit, and he didn’t deserve having to go all the way back. "You realize this means you’re gonna have to take the bus."

"Whatever." Sam grinned, too smug for his own good, and turned to walk the other way, heading for the bus stop as Dean headed to the bookstore.

It was already late in the evening and with his fucking luck it would probably be closed before he got there. He grumbled about that all the way down the block and sure enough, just as he was approaching he could see the dude, Castiel or whatever (weird-ass fucking name anyhow, not captivating at all), flipping the sign that hang on the inside of the door.

He jogged the last few steps and knocked on the little window just as the other man was walking away. He turned around with a frown and Dean could see that he was ready to tap his wrist to indicate the time but he stopped in his tracks when he recognized Dean. It made Dean smile more suggestively than he had intended but hey, the guy was good-looking and he remembered Dean, it felt nice.

Castiel headed over and opened the door a crack. "Dean?" he asked and yeah, it was a pleasant voice, Dean wasn’t gonna lie about that.

"Hey, I’m sorry Cas but I think I took your jacket by mistake."

Castiel frowned down at it and for a moment there Dean thought he was going to be difficult and deny it but then his lips quirked in a small smile that put fucking butterflies or whatever in Dean’s stomach. He was probably hungry.

"I see." Castiel said and invited Dean in by stepping to the side. He closed and locked the door after Dean when Dean walked inside and shrugged off the jacket to place it on the counter at the back of the store. He spotted his own jacket on the reading couch where he had sat as Sam went through the whole store together with Castiel.

"I’m sorry." He said again and Castiel smiled wider in acceptance. "I kinda looked through your pockets, looking for my keys. You have some weird shit in there, man." Yeah, Dean was as uncertain as anyone on why exactly he hadn’t just taken his jacket and gone. Then again, Castiel had locked the door after him, so…

Castiel chuckled and nodded as he came to stand beside Dean, one hand on the jacket on the counter. "I’ve heard that before."

"Really?" Dean grinned. "I mean, a scrunchy? You don’t even have long hair."

"You’ll never know when it comes in handy." Castiel protested mildly and it was Dean’s turn to chuckle.

"What are you, MacGuyver?" he continued grinning at the way Castiel’s nose scrunched up in confusion when he obviously didn’t get the reference. "So it’s all about handiness for you then?" he asked instead and dug around one of the pockets to produce the condom he’d found earlier. "What about this?"

"Well," Castiel shrugged and met Dean’s eyes much more boldly than he had when Dean had been in there earlier in the day. "It’s good to be prepared."

Dean’s mouth felt dry all of a fucking sudden. Did the man think Dean had taken his jacket on purpose for him to have an excuse to come back? Did he think Dean was flirting with him? Well, Dean was talking about condoms, maybe he _was_ flirting with him. Dean was still too new to the gay-ish side of himself to be sure. How would he even know if Castiel was into men too?

"It’s expired, dude."

A sly smile spread across Castiel’s handsome face. "It’s not like I can get pregnant, is it?" he asked casually but fuck, his tone had just dropped down an octave. It was more of a vibrating purr and Dean tried so fucking hard to swallow but couldn’t. "But I guess there’s always the worry about STDs, though." He conceded, still in that low tone, and reached out to take the condom from Dean’s slack grip. His fingers felt like molten lava where they brushed against Dean’s icy cold ones. "So thank you for pointing it out."

 _Such_ a clear invitation, that. Or at least a confirmation of Dean’s earlier doubts, wasn’t it? Now was the time for Dean to swoop in with a great comeback. Something suave that would make this obviously more experienced man’s knees tremble with want. Yeah, Dean may be new to the whole man-on-man thing but he was one hell of a flirt, time to lay on some of that Winchester charm.

"Bauble."

Castiel’s lips quirked and Dean wanted to _die_. "Sorry?"

"I, ah, I mean I found a bauble in your pocket and I think I gave it to Sam. I mean," he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment in pure frustration with himself. "I _know_ I gave it to Sammy, I just don’t know what he did with it. Sorry."

He jumped almost a foot into the air when he opened his eyes again and found that Castiel had stepped right into his personal space.

"Have you kissed a man before, Dean?" he asked, his voice a husky promise and Dean’s body was already fucking trembling a like a virgin or some shit.

"No." He mumbled and hated the blush that spread across his cheeks. He knew it highlighted his freckles and he didn’t want to look boyish. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake.

"Do you want to?" Castiel breathed against Dean’s mouth and something had to snap, hadn’t it?

It turned out it was Dean. He made a strangled sound and whirled them around so that he could press Castiel up against the counter, smashing their mouths together and _fuck_ , the man tasted so sweet.

His lips were just as soft as they looked and he made this pleased sound at the back of his throat that just fucking drove Dean insane. Their bodies fit together just perfectly and Dean wasn’t in the least surprised to find himself growing hard just from kissing. Castiel’s hands were wandering and Dean had spent too long today staring at the man not to love this. His ass was the perfect shape in Dean’s eager hands and when he kneaded it Castiel bucked his hips just right.

And fuck, that was the other man’s dick. Hard and hot and pressed just right to Dean’s. Even through all the layers Dean could clearly feel it and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to be naked, to be allowed to explore this wonder of a man. He became hyper aware that they were in the store and even if Castiel was the owner and the door was locked (and they were all the way down here, hidden from street view by plenty of bookshelves) it still felt so lewd to be making out in such a public space. So deliciously lewd.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked then and Dean realized he had been frozen in place for a while there.

"Can I see it?" he asked and thumbed the other man’s dick, making it jump against the light touch. Dean bit his lower lip at the sight. Fuck, he wanted to suck it all of a sudden. Wanted the other man’s dick deep enough down his throat to choke on it.

Castiel was nodding and worked open his pants with deft fingers. "Let me." He mumbled when he had opened his but not pulled out his dick. Dean was confused for all of four seconds before he realized the other man was pawing open his jeans as well.

"Fuck, are we gonna…?" he couldn’t even say it and he anyhow had to cut off with a deep groan when he felt Castiel’s fingers brush against his dick through just his boxers.

"We don’t have to do anything." Castiel whispered against Dean’s temple. "I want to feel you against me but we don’t have to."

"Jesus, I want that too." Dean moaned in a pitifully high tone, making Castiel grin lecherously and Dean just loved how the quiet and reserved bookstore owner could become like this. Bookstore owner by day, sex god by night, apparently.

He gasped sharply when their dicks met and could only stare with astonished eyes as Castiel pointedly held his gaze while licking his palm before wrapping his hand around the both of them. Dean’s body felt like jelly

"So good." Castiel murmured and leaned in to nibble against Dean’s racing pulse and Dean threw his head back to give better access even as Castiel’s hand sped up.

Pleasure racked Dean’s body and it got sharper and sharper with every tug of the other man’s hand. With every dirty sound, every filthy thought, every movement. Dean leaked precome enough to slick their way and he was shaking, one hand buried in Castiel’s soft hair and the other gripping the man’s back so hard he probably was scratching him.

But Castiel seemed to like that. Liked that Dean got desperate real fucking fast. He was murmuring praise and Dean scrunched up his eyes, trying to control himself.

"Th-this feels so much better than I—fuck—than I thought it would."

Castiel chuckled darkly and added a twist to his wrist that made Dean see stars. The man’s dick was hard but so velvety soft at the same time and it felt like forbidden, delicious fruit to feel it pressed against Dean’s own aching hardness.

"This is only the beginning."

Dean moaned when Castiel’s words registered in his lust-clouded mind. "How does it feel to fuck a man in the ass?"

Castiel hummed against Dean’s sweaty skin, licking the spot under Dean’s ear that always made him trembled and how had Castiel known that? It felt like he was reading Dean’s mind with how easily he found all of Dean’s sensitive spots. Dean was basically leaned over the man now, pressing Castiel against the counter but Castiel didn’t seem to mind it.

"Humbling."

Dean was thrusting against him now, chasing his orgasm with seldom felt desperation. "And-and to t-take it up the ass?" he whispered in a hush against Castiel’s temple. He could feel Castiel’s smile against his neck.

"Empowering."

Dean frowned in confusion. "Shouldn’t it be the other way around?"

Castiel chuckled again and Dean really fucking loved that sound, okay? He braced his hands on the counter now, humping Castiel’s hand harder, letting their combined precome slick the way as he fucked the tunnel of the man’s hand, pressing their dicks together. By the sound of it Castiel really appreciated it.

"When you sleep with a woman, does it make you feel like a big-shot when you force your way inside her?"

Dean had a really fucking hard time (hah! Classic…) focusing right now and he didn’t know if he should be impressed with the other man for still being able to form coherent sentences or mad at himself that he apparently wasn’t able to make Castiel as incoherent from arousal as he made Dean.

"I-I feel awed that she lets me." He mumbled and felt stupid for his feelings but Castiel rewarded him with a gentle kiss that made Dean forget his own fucking name.

"Good boy." Castiel murmured and yep, Dean was gonna come soon. Like, _really_ fucking soon. Could praise even be a kink? Dean had never experienced it before but he sure as shit was now. "The difference is that I could push you off if I didn’t like it." Castiel continued in his rumbling voice. "I wouldn’t just let you; I would _let_ you."

Dean’s breath stuttered because he totally fucking got it. There had been a woman wrestler he’d slept with a couple of years back and he was pretty sure she would have been able to shake him off if she’d wanted to. But she had still wanted him on top of her, pinning her down, and he had felt honored that she’d wanted to give up control that she so easily could have taken back. Had felt honored for being given the privilege.

And the fact that all other women he had slept with had known he could force them but had given themselves to him anyway; had trusted him so completely, it had always amazed him. And… And it _had_ made him feel humbled. Had made him feel like he had been given this precious gift and he would do anything not to break it.

What wouldn’t it feel to have that trust handed over from someone who had the physical choice to throw him off? Sure, not all men were as strong or stronger than Dean and he could probably force some of them just as well as a woman and not all women were physically weaker than him (that wrestler had sure as hell made sure he’d understood that) but there was just something tantalizing about a man letting another man see him so vulnerable. Or maybe not vulnerable? Maybe strong?

"I’d like that." He rasped out and Castiel was meeting his thrusts now, their dicks making slick squelching sounds as they slid together in Castiel’s hand.

"Yeah? You’d like me to bend over for you?"

Dean nodded with a moan. "I-I’d like… Would like you to give me, to let me. Would…" he gasped when Castiel’s other hand squeezed his ass. "Would let you too."

His face was beet red and he felt like his whole body was on fire, and not only because of the sharp arousal that coursed through him. But his honesty was rewarded with Castiel’s deep groan and it felt like honey to his soul.

Castiel flipped them around, forcing Dean to sit on the counter as he slotted between Dean’s partially open legs. His hand was jacking them mercilessly now and Dean couldn’t thrust up from this angle but it didn’t matter because Castiel was bucking harshly against him and it felt wonderful. Dean clung to the man’s shoulders and kissed him sloppily, pulling him as close as he could when he felt his orgasm teetering right the fuck there.

"Been looking at you all day, Dean." Castiel moaned open-mouthed against Dean’s cheek. "You’re so beautiful, so perfect for me."

"Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come."

"Yes." Castiel hissed. "Me too Dean, let me see you when you release for me. Let me see you come, big boy."

"Shit." Dean groaned and curled in on himself, wanting to hide as his orgasm shook free but Castiel gripped his chin to force his head up. And Dean didn’t have time to do anything about it because there was his climax, shooting out of him warmly, wetly, and fucking forcefully. He gasped sharply and when his eyes shot open in pure goddamn ecstasy he saw Castiel looking so him with such an overwhelmed expression that he couldn’t help but moan as he felt his dick push out another spurt. Fuck, his balls felt wrung out and he couldn’t even breathe normally.

It was only when he was coming down from his high that he felt Castiel stiffen against him and when the flood of the other man’s orgasm hit him Dean felt fucking empowered all right. Because he had made that happen. Castiel had liked it enough to come all over himself and yeah, that felt really fucking good right there.

They stood for a while, panting and breathing in each other’s scents, the come slowly drying between them but it still felt good somehow. Probably because Castiel still had a hand around them, petting Dean’s dick and Dean had a hand in the other man’s hair, petting that.

"So," Castiel said after a while, pulling out with a quirk of his lips. "How was that?"

Dean grinned at him. "Kinda made me mad I haven’t had the courage to do it before."

Castiel blinked at him and then snorted out a laugh. "You’re something else, Dean." He chuckled and withdrew himself, looking down at his soiled shirt and sticky hand. With a shrug he wiped his hand on a still-clean part of his shirt and Dean couldn’t help grinning wider at that.

"So, are you gonna show me some of the other stuff too?"

Yeah, not particularly smooth but hey, they had already had sex, right? Castiel smirked to himself, though, so Dean thought that was good.

"I’m usually more of a wine and dine ‘em kind of man. I think I want you to buy me dinner first."

Dean laughed and straightened to pull off his T-shirt before turning it inside out to hide the worst of the come stains. It didn’t help much but he was still too high on his cloud to care.

"Sure, Cas." He said with his most charming smile, finally feeling all of that confidence he usually had in these kinds of situations. "Any time you like."

Castiel nodded and went to retrieve Dean’s jacket for him. "I’m gonna give you my phone number, just so you don’t have to keep forgetting your jacket."

Dean laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck. Okay, so Castiel _had_ thought Dean had taken his jacket on purpose. Well, Dean supposed that explanation made him seem like less of a klutz so he decided to go with it.

"That’s probably for the best." He agreed and accepted his jacket and the piece of paper where Castiel had written down his number.

"I’m expecting a call now, Dean." He grinned and Dean made a show of putting the piece of valuable information in his wallet.

"I might have some dinner reservations to make first but I’ll get back to you, babe." He smirked and went over to unlock the door with Castiel trailing after him, smiling while shaking his head as fondly as someone who had known Dean much longer than just a few hours. It made Dean’s stomach all fluttery.

"Oh, and Dean." Castiel said just as Dean was about to step out of the store. He turned in the door to meet Castiel’s sparkling, blue eyes. "Happy Valentine’s Day."

This time it was Dean’s hear that fluttered, however cheesy that sounded. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
